Proto Man
.]] '''Proto Man' (known as Blues in Japan) is a main character from the original Mega Man series of action platformer games. He is the early prototype of Mega Man that made his first appearance in Mega Man 3, under the name of "Break Man" to help train Mega Man by fighting him. Profile Beyond their armor and personality, Proto Man and Mega Man are supposedly completely identical. At the end of Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, it is revealed by Dr. Light that Proto Man's body has a fatal defect in his energy system, and as a result, is in great pain and has a more limited lifespan. As Proto Man's design is similar to Mega Man's, he has similar capabilities, with his primary weapon being an arm cannon. In his playable appearances, it has been shown to have heavier firepower than the Mega Buster, firing large, orange rounds. He also is able to produce a larger variety of charged shots than Mega Man, one of which is the "Big-Bang Blast", a large concentration of Proto Man's remaining energy put into a blast so powerful that it can damage his body. He has also been shown to have the same weapon-copying powers as Mega Man, with his body changing color in a similar fashion depending on the weapon acquired. His signature ability, the Proto Shield, however, is not shared with his brother. This portable, solid shield can deflect projectile attacks. ''Mega Man Powered Up Although Proto Man has no involvement in the story of ''Powered Up, he becomes a playable character that is unlocked after beating all mission modes, or by downloading him. He uses his Proto Shield to block attacks like Mega Man in Mega Man 7. His shield can also be knocked off by enemies, although it can fall off in extreme circumstances. All Proto Man has to do is pick it back up. In this game, he has advanced jumping and mobility, but he cannot slide, copy weapons or charge his buster like in other games. However, instead of the Proto Buster, he has a new skill - Proto Strike, which is virtually the same as Mega Man's Charge Shot and can be shot rapidly. Other Appearances * Mega Man 4 * Mega Man 5 * Mega Man 6 * Mega Man 8 * Mega Man 9 * Mega Man 10 * Mega Man & Bass * Mega Man III * Mega Man IV * Mega Man Soccer * Mega Man: The Power Battle * Super Adventure Rockman Trivia *As seen in two of the artwork images (in Gallery, image 2 and 8), it is some of the few times Proto Man is seen with his helmet off. There is an inconsistency between the two pictures, in one image, his hair is black, but in the Mega Man 8 artwork, his hair is light brown. *Proto Man, alongside Mega Man, Roll, Zero and Beat, appear in Marvel Comics superhero Nova's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Proto Man's only playable game appearances are as follows: **''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' - (One of the 3 selectable characters, alongside Mega Man and Bass) **''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' - (One of the 4 selectable characters, alongside Mega Man, Bass, and Duo) **''Mega Man Powered Up'' - (Downloadable/Unlockable) **''Mega Man 9'' - (Downloadable/Unlockable) **''Mega Man 10'' See Also * ProtoMan.EXE Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery here. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man (Classic) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Support Characters